1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle supplemental inflatable restraint systems and, more particularly, to an air bag having an improved fold configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Driver side or passenger side supplemental inflatable restraint ("SIR") systems are employed in vehicles to augment protection traditionally afforded vehicle occupants through the use of seat belts. SIR systems typically include an air bag which may be stored in a module assembly located within the interior of the vehicle in close proximity to either a driver or one or more passengers.
SIR systems typically actuate upon sudden deceleration, such as in a collision, so as to rapidly deploy an air bag to restrain the movement of the driver or passengers as the collision proceeds. During deployment, gas is emitted rapidly from an inflator into the air bag to expand it to a fully inflated state.
Recent SIR designs employ deep recessed module assemblies to maintain the air bags in a non-obtrusive, low profile condition during non-use to thereby improve the design flexibility and aesthetics of the SIR system. With such a deep recessed module assembly, the air bag has farther to travel in order to clear the steering wheel.